Baby, I Was Born To Be Your Man
by splash1998
Summary: Harvey sets out to seduce Mike - even though he's a heartless bastard and doesn't actually care about anyone (Nobody's buying it, Harvey) - after finding out he has feelings for him. After finally quoting Bon Jovi lyrics and bringing Mike's favourite meal to his apartment, Mike gives in and SEXY TIMES ENSUE!


**First Suits fanfic, so sorry if it sucks, though not my first M, just with these characters. **

**Sorry if Harvey isn't what he should be like.**

**Summary: Harvey sets out to seduce Mike - even though he's a heartless bastard and doesn't actually care about anyone (Nobody's buying it, Harvey) - after finding out he has feelings for him. After finally quoting Bon Jovi lyrics and bringing Mike's favourite meal to his apartment, Mike gives in and SEXY TIMES ENSUE!**

**Hope you like :)**

* * *

**Baby, I Was Made To Be Your Man:**

Harvey liked to keep this false pretence up - even though Donna, Jessica and now Mike could see right through it - so he would seem like a cool, confident, middle age man with no worries and lots of money. He'd drink expensive whiskey to impress the woman he was going to pick up that night with his toothy, cheesy, fake smirk, and his charming pick up lines, charming them right into his bed or hers, and they awoke to him kissing her neck before kicking her out. To say Harvey got attached was wrong. Harvey never, ever, fucked and then stayed. Ever.

So, he'd maybe stay the night, or maybe even the weekend if the woman really was that good in bed, but other than that? He'd leave and he'd never hear from that woman again. It was like a cycle. Just went round and round and round in a loop until he would get bored.

That hadn't actually happened yet.

Well, or so he thought.

After he hired Mike, he realised that he stopped bringing home so many women. What used to be quite a high number, was now low, and as Harvey looked over to see his associate biting on the tip of his highlighter, he knew that it was his doing and his doing only.

Those stupid blue puppy dog eyes, and that stupid lean lanky body, and that stupid cute little nose and those stupid plump, red lips that Harvey really just wanted to devour and his just stupid everything that really wasn't stupid. Harvey almost hit himself on the head, but he stopped himself just as Mike looked up to smile at him.

That was unfair. It was like that stupid young prick knew what he was doing to him. Though Harvey knew that Mike had no clue, and was really smiling out of kindness, and the fact he was like a lap-puppy, but those big plump lips being spread made Harvey think of something that wasn't work friendly. At all.

Distracting himself, he started to type up the work he needed doing, just as Donna walked in.

"Harvey, Jessica wants to see you," She said, rather flippantly. "I can look after the puppy who didn't get me my coffee this morning."

"SHIT!" Mike jumped up, knocking his highlighter that was precariously balanced on his knee and ran out, screaming, "I'LL BE BACK."

"Now that Arnold is outta here, Jessica didn't actually want to see you, and Mike didn't actually forget my coffee, I just wanted him out of this office when I talked to you," Donna explained, sitting down on the desk in front of him. "Now, Harvey, is there something that you'd like to tell me?"

"Okay, you caught me," he said, sarcastically. "I love Barbie."

"Harvey, this is a non joking matter," Donna said seriously. Harvey would have smirked but Donna was actually genuinely being serious and Donna was never serious. "Now tell me."

"About what? You've completely lost me," Harvey leaned forward on his desk, looking the redhead right in the eyes. "Are you all right? No drugs?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "I'm not a certain puppy. Though speaking of the certain puppy...Harvey?"

Harvey almost let his shock show on his face before he smirked and pushed himself away, standing and buttoning his suit jacket.

"There is nothing to be said about that certain puppy. We aren't gossiping like a pair of third graders."

"Fine, I'll just send you a note like a third grader then."

"Better yet, why don't you actually work and stop bothering me?"

"But my life's purpose is to bother you. And, to make sure that you don't through away the good things in your life. Mike could become one of the good things in your life if you take your finger out of your posh, rich asshole and actually tell him that you like him."

Harvey smirked, hiding that what she said was true. "Well, this posh, rich asshole is attached to the guy that pays your pay checks. Go back to work and you'll be paying for sending my associate on a coffee run like he's a intern on his first day and doesn't know any better."

"C'mon, Harvey, just tell him-"

"Donna."

Donna stomped her heel covered foot and stormed back over to her desk, hissing through the intercom. "I hope to God that you tell him because just for the record? He feels exactly the same."

Harvey stood shocked for about ten minutes until Mike got back, and then they got back to work.

* * *

That night, the man who pretended he didn't really give two shits about anything and didn't care, started planning about how he was going to woo his associate.

Laying out Mike's personality and what he knew about his life, Harvey got to work - this was a lot for a guy who hasn't ever really romantically wooed a man - and looked through what he could do. Take him to the zoo, take him to a Yankees game, take him here, take him there. Buy him flowers, chocolate, a bike, an apartment he wouldn't catch a disease off just coming in a ten mile radius of it, maybe? No, Harvey thought, Mike wouldn't like crap about his apartment. Maybe he should invite him over for a meal, maybe some wine, candles, and then finally kiss him?

Harvey was going to start with buying Mike a gift.

What would a twenty something year old associate want for a present? A teddy bear? Some really cool pyjama bottoms that should really be for women? Weed?

No, Harvey had to think _romantically _about this.

Damn, he needed Donna.

* * *

After twenty minutes of begging - though if Donna ever said anything about the begging, Harvey would be denying it to no end because_ Specters do not beg_ - and pleading, Donna finally agreed to come round with the promise that Harvey would let her be his best woman...(man?) at his wedding, though in his head he was freaking out because she was already thinking of marriage?

Harvey couldn't even express love; how the hell was he going to get Mike to marry him?

That was for the future, Harvey decided, right now, how do I make Mike mine?

"I know!" Donna exclaimed as soon as she walked in. "Take him to the zoo!"

"Donna, I'm about to profess my love, not highlighting the age difference between us!"

"But everyone loves the zoo!"

Harvey rolled his eyes and snatched the scotch she was holding out of her hand. "I called you for good ideas, not shit ones."

"Harvey, who doesn't like lions?"

"Do you know if Mike likes lions? If he does, great."

They spent the next five minutes in silence; Harvey's forehead was crinkled with the amount of thought he was putting into it.

"I know!" Donna said after a while, but before she could say anything, Harvey cut her off.

"No, I can't buy him drugs!"

Donna looked shocked. "I wasn't going to say that! I was going to say, 'Movie' but obviously, you don't think that high of me, so I'm just gonna go..." and she started to fake weep.

"Donna, that shit works on Louis, but not me. Turn around and sit down." The redhead frowned and glared at him but sat down, crossing her long legs and leaning back on the back of the couch, clutching her wine glass.

Harvey filled his glass with whiskey and sat back down, sipping. "That movie idea isn't bad."

"Good. That's Plan A. If you don't get to him after pulling all those lazy guy moves, we'll regroup and think of a Plan B in what I'm going to call Operation: 'Harvey-Specter's-Wooing'."

Harvey glared. "We are not calling it that."

"Want my help with Plan B or not?"

* * *

After promising to buy Donna an unlimited supply of coffee, Harvey went to sleep ready for Plan A in Operation: 'Harvey-Specter's-Wooing'. Yes, he was still calling it that because Donna threatened to leave him high and dry, alone in wooing - he is wooing, he'll admit - Mike. Harvey doesn't have a romantic bone in his body.

So, going home after a not very eventful day at the office - they got a small court case that was over within the hour - Harvey prepared for his visitor. He had dimmed the lights, gotten changed into a white button down and tight dark blue jeans, leaving his feet bare, and brushed his teeth once...three times, just in case.

Now he was waiting for the guest-of-honour to arrive. After tapping his foot for fifteen minutes, he put on The Impossible - Donna had told him to, because Mike had once admitted to her that it made him cry - and watched as the DVD menu popped up. He grabbed four beers from the fridge and placed them on the coffee table in front of the couch and fixed the cushions a little more, even though Mike was the most unobservant person ever.

Harvey was nervous.

He'd never been nervous before in his life.

Not even when he was doing his law degree at Harvard.

But somehow, this blue eyed puppy had wormed his way into his heart, and made the Harvey-that-didn't-really-give-a-shit-about-anythi ng change into a Harvey-that-cares-loads-and-will-even-fluff-pillow s-for-some-one. He was even putting himself through torture. That should show to Mike that he cared about him and loved him, right?

Harvey could do this.

Grabbing the popcorn from the cupboard and putting it in a bowl, he put it with the beers just in time as the bell went.

Shit.

Putting a hand over his heart, he felt it's rapid beating. It was like it was going to beat right out of his chest.

He can do this.

Going to the door, he flung it open and smiled at sight he was greeted with. Mike was stood there with a hoodie on (his hoodie, Harvey noticed, the one he let Mike borrow when Mike spilt red wine all down his white t-shirt and hadn't thought to have brought a hoodie or jacket) and was wearing black skinny jeans and red converse. His hair was a floppy as usual and his bright, lovely doe eyes were looking up at Harvey's face with a frown.

"You're not in a suit," Mike said in awe.

Harvey turned, ushering the awestruck puppy in. "I don't live in my suits, Mike."

"I always thought you did the way to crack on about them," Mike replied, smiling cheekily as he all but flopped down on the couch, cracking open a beer. He swallowed quickly once he saw the DVD screen. "Harvey? Why are we watching The Impossible?"

"What, I can't like The Impossible?"

Mike quickly shook his head as Harvey sat down next to him. "No, no. I would have expected you to have picked Rambo or Rocky or Star Trek."

"Even though Rocky and Kirk are the men, I don't watch them all the time. I like to shake it up."

Mike smiled, setting his bag down, turned his phone on silent and then settled down to watch the film. Harvey had purposely turned the heating off so that it would get cold and Mike would snuggle into his warmth (yeah, he made sure that he was wearing enough coverage so that he wouldn't get cold and that he'd feel like a space heater). Hopefully this was going to happen. If it didn't, Donna wasn't getting her coffee Monday.

As they got part way through the film, Mike got up to get some tissue from the bathroom so that he could wipe his eyes. After sniffing for a bit, he settled again, but this time he was closer to Harvey, his head almost resting on the lawyer's shoulder. Getting another tissue out of the box he stole from the bathroom, Mike buried his face in Harvey's shoulder as the little blonde boy called Daniel stroked the mother's arm in comfort.

"Harvey, this is so sad," Mike practically sobbed. "How can you still be watching it?"

Harvey smiled, glad that Mike couldn't see. "I don't know. Do you want me to turn it off?"

"NO!" Mike sat upright. "We've got to watch the rest to see what happens!"

Harvey chuckled under his breath and watched as Mike settled himself the way he was before he started crying. Yawning - or fake yawning - Harvey put his arm around the back of the couch, just where Mike's slim, lithe shoulders were resting. Mike hadn't noticed; he was too enthralled with the movie to notice. But as Harvey shifted his arm onto his shoulders, Mike looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Harvey?" He whispered. "What are you doing?"

Harvey froze for a moment before composing himself and started reaching for a cushion. "Just wanted a cushion. Sorry."

Shit, that was Plan A, part 1 out.

Time for part 2.

* * *

After getting them another beer, Harvey started playing the movie. Mike suddenly gulped a load of it, it obviously going down the wrong way as it all spluttered back out of his mouth and landed on the floor with a splash, hitting Harvey's socks as well.

"Sorry, Harvey," Mike said, looking up with tear filled eyes. "It's just so sad."

Harvey took pity on him and told him not to worry about it, bending down to clean up the mess.

Part 2: get Mike drunk was out as well.

* * *

The only thing he really had left to do was make Mike fall asleep, and that was hard; the kid was as hyper as a toddler. After digesting loads of popcorn and sugary sweets, Mike was now bouncing in his seat, ready to watch a happy film to cheer him up, after 'crying out all of his tears' - his words, not Harvey's - at the family reunion at the end of The Impossible.

So, Harvey put on a few episodes of Star Trek: The Original Series. Three or four had gone by before Mike was snoozing on Harvey's shoulder from a mix of things; coming down from his sugar high, the alcohol, the crying. Harvey now had his slumbering associate on him - not what he had predicted would happen.

He predicted that he'd have Mike in his bed right now.

Damn, they should have gone to the zoo.

* * *

The next day, after talking to Mike, who was still apologising for ruining the night by practically passing out, Tuesday was going to be the day that they were going to go to the zoo. Even though Harvey had turned his nose up at the idea when Donna suggested it, Mike's face had lit up and he had explained that he had never gone to the zoo before. Harvey had taken it upon himself to be Mike's tour guide.

Wearing only a pair of light blue, ripped jeans, and a black t-shirt, Harvey set out to collect Mike from his crappy apartment. Mike, today, was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, with blue converse. Harvey approved. At least there was no skinny ties.

* * *

Harvey bought the lion that Mike was eyeing up in the gift shop and was waiting for the right moment to hand it to Mike as he chattered aimlessly to Donna, who they had run into in a coffee shop just a block away from the zoo (conveniently). He broke in when Mike was going on about the lions, thrusting it under his nose.

"Here's Leo," Harvey said, smiling softly as Mike took it and stroked the fur back and forth with a giant grin on his face.

Plan B wasn't classed as a total diaster.

* * *

He lost hope after the forth attempt.

Mike had had an allergic reaction the shell fish pate Harvey fed him and he had to rush him to hospital before Mike totally suffocated. Yeah, because that would have been good.

Harvey had come to Donna, complaining.

"It's not fair, Donna," Harvey said. "Why is it that every time I take Mike out something bad happens or he falls asleep?"

He was thinking back to the third attempt when Mike was so over worked that he fell asleep with his face pressed up against the window on one of the floors of the Empire State building.

"Maybe its because you're boring," Donna joked.

Harvey glared at her, gulping his whiskey down. "This is not funny."

Donna poked at his cheek. "Who are you and what have you done with Harvey Specter? All he does is make fun of a serious situation. Makes some wise crack during a serious moment."

"Mike's never going find out that I love him, is he?" He asked seriously.

Donna nodded her vigorously. "You are, okay? Because I'm going to make it happen, whether it kills me or not. Now, we are going to get some more booze and we're going to listen to Bon Jovi songs for inspiration."

Harvey nodded solemnly.

* * *

After going through the plan more then four hundred times, Harvey paced up and down Mike's corridor with a box of pizza in his hand. One that had double cheese, sausage, and a stuffed crust. If this doesn't work, Harvey was out. He was fucked.

Knocking, he fixed his tie and waited for the hot guy behind it to open up and let him in. Mike came to the door a few minutes after he knocked with a sleepy expression, dressed in Avengers pyjamas and a white t-shirt to baggy for him.

"Harvey?" the blonde rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm come with pizza," Harvey said, showing the tired blonde the thing he was holding in his hand. The hotness of it was keeping him grounded, and he watched as Mike's plump lips grew into a smile.

"Stuffed crust?"

Harvey nodded. "Of course. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"I think you'd just tease me because you're mean like that." Mike invited him in and they sat down on the small couch in Mike's small apartment.

After eating all of it and gulping down the coke that Mike had in his fridge, they sat there in silence before Harvey turned to Mike.

"Mike..."

"Harvey..."

After laughing and smiling, Mike gestured for him to go first.

"You know I give love a bad name, right? And that I don't exactly get attached to anything?" Harvey rubbed his neck nervously. Mike's brow was furrowed in confusion. "Uh...So, I want you in my life, because it's my life, and I want you, alive or not dead. I'll love you, always, and I'll be there for you, even when you're slippery when wet-"

Mike cut in. "Harvey, are you quoting Bon Jovi song titles at me? I'm...not really deciphering it."

"I love you, Mike!" Harvey finally exploded in an un-Harvey Specter fashion. "I love you. All these movie nights and restaurant visits and going to the zoo, its me trying to woo you. Because you were born to be my baby, and baby, I made to be your man."

Mike smiled at him dopey for a moment before standing to, in front of Harvey, who was breathing very heavily. "Harvey, I love you too. I was born to be your baby, and you were made to be my man."

Harvey swooped down for kiss, their lips meeting at just the right angle as they connected. Mike's hands went straight for his hair, messing up the neat, slick back style of it, messing up the perfect image of Harvey Specter. Harvey's hands were currently running along Mike's side, and wrapped around his back as they kissed slowly and passionately.

Harvey pulled away after a while, and noticed that Mike looked stunning; his eyes were bluer then ever, his lips were swollen and bruised from the powerful kiss Harvey just gave him and he had this awestruck look, as if the kiss had sent him into a dream.

"Mike?"

"Harvey, the bedroom's that way. Why aren't we in there?"

Mike jumped at him then - like literally jumped - and Harvey stumbled back just a little, catching himself before he tripped over the coffee table. He wrapped his hands around Mike's skinny, lithe thighs and carried him towards the bedroom. After depositing his cargo on the bed, he slowly took off his top to show sun-kissed skin, and abs, and Mike looked like he had almost been sent back into his dream world.

He popped open the button on his jeans, but didn't take them off as he climbed on top of Mike and kissed him senseless again. Breaking away, he trailed the kisses to the top of the collar - Mike obviously liked it from the moans and groans he was making - and kissing right back up before nibbling a mark on his neck. Now Harvey had him, he wasn't letting him go.

"Sit up," Harvey demanded in a growly voice and the shiver in Mike was visual as he did what Harvey said.

Harvey slid Mike's t-shirt off him and threw it away into the living room. "Don't need that."

Mike giggled before Harvey took his lips again, lying him back. Both of them let out breathy moans as their bare chest touched, and they got desperate. Mike was trying to push Harvey's jeans down, while Harvey was trying to suck and nip at Mike's nipples - obviously sensitive because Mike jerked when they were first touched.

"H-Harvey, fuck me," Mike said breathlessly. "C'mon, lube's in the draw."

Harvey, finding that he was to desperate to wait, decided it was a good idea to listen to Mike for once and got up to get the lube from the draw. He pulled his jeans and briefs down and left them by the bed, and stripped Mike of his to, though Harvey nipped at Mike's ear when he saw that Mike wasn't wearing any underwear underneath his pyjamas.

"Please, Harvey, now," Mike whimpered.

"You really are like a puppy," Harvey chuckled, before obeying Mike's wish.

Squeezing some of the cool liquid on his hand, he spread it on three fingers before bringing his hand down to circle Mike's opening. Mike, feeling the cool, jerked and whimpered, looking up at Harvey with desperation on his face.

"Do it now, Harvey!"

Harvey slowly eased a finger in, hitting Mike's prostate dead on. Mike threw his head back and moaned loudly, looking so hot that Harvey started to pump the finger in and out, hitting it dead on every time. Then the second finger went in; Mike was getting close, after Harvey sucking and nipping at his very over-sensitive nipples and hitting his prostate the whole time and Harvey had to speed this up.

Adding the third was a little harder, but a minor problem as Harvey increased the speed and Mike increased his volume.

"Now, Harvey, now!"

Harvey pulled his fingers out, covered himself with the rest of the lube and pulled Mike's slim hips to him, pushing in slowly with a low groan.

"Mike, you're still so tight," Harvey growled.

"Harvey, move."

Harvey didn't disobey and started moving at a fast pace - he had to wait longer then usual for this - and the smacking of flesh could be heard throughout the apartment, the sound echoing off the walls.

"Harvey - so - close!"

"Mike..."

Harvey began feeling the heat coil in his stomach. He thrust uncoordinated into Mike, not caring if he didn't get the angle right as the heat was to intense and the tightness of Mike's hole was distracting him.

"Mike..."

Mike's head was thrown back in a scream as he came, streams of it landing on his own stomach and chest. "HARVEY!"

"Mike..."

Harvey shot his load into Mike, thumping down on top of the smaller man.

All that could be heard was the harsh breathing as they came down from their high. Mike broken the silence.

"Harvey - can't - breathe."

"Sorry!" Harvey rolled to the side and stared as Mike got comfortable on his chest to go to sleep.

"Aren't you going to shower?" Harvey whispered into Mike's hair as he nuzzled it.

Mike shook his head sleepily. "'Night, Harv..."

"Goodnight, puppy."

The thump he got was so worth it.

* * *

"For the first time, Mr and Mr Specter."

"Donna, shut up," Harvey ordered his secretary as Mike cuddled into Harvey's shoulder.

"Yeah, Donna," Mike said, sleepily drooling on Harvey's three piece suit.

Harvey looked down in disgust. "This was expensive and Rene is not going to very happy!"

Mike smiled up at him. "But I was born to be your baby."

"And baby, I was made to be your man."

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you for reading and hope it all made sense and it was good ;D **


End file.
